


the dog days are over (no they've only just begun)

by WishingTree



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, danvers sisters find a dog, it's dumb but it's done, this is not pro maxwell lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingTree/pseuds/WishingTree
Summary: At one point in life, Kara’s requests for a dog had been a near weekly occurrence, interspersed with requests for cats, turtles, crocodiles, birds, and any other animal that was small enough to get through their front door.The answer had always been no. Until today.The Danvers sisters find a dog. They really can’t take care of a dog.They realize this dog doesn’t like Max Lord.They’re keeping the dog.





	the dog days are over (no they've only just begun)

“Ugh,” Alex said with disgust, scowling at Maxwell Lord standing by the park gates surrounded by news cameras. “Great. It’s some kind of public park restoration fund he opened or something. And I was having such a nice time.” 

“Let’s just ignore him,” Kara said, guiding Alex towards a shady crop of trees in the opposite direction, “We’ll just enjoy the sunshine and this ice cream over here, away from… all that.” 

Alex muttered a few more choice insults as she let Kara lead her away, plopping down on the bench and digging into her ice cream with a frown. 

Just as Kara was about to sit down next to her, she froze. “Do you hear something?” Kara tilted her head distractedly as she finished the rest of her ice cream cone.

Without waiting for an answer, she abandoned Alex on the bench and moved towards the crop of bushes behind her, hands out in front of her to part the branches. Alex craned her neck to watch her go but didn’t get up, content to let Kara explore on her own.

Kara suddenly squealed in delight, crouching down and sticking her hand out at something Alex couldn’t see.

“Kara?”

“Come here,” Kara cooed, “Come on, buddy, it’s okay.” 

At the tone of her voice, Alex immediately knew her sister had located some kind of animal, and she sat up straighter, immediately on guard.

“Kara…” she said warningly, tossing her empty ice cream cup into the trash can and coming closer. “We have a rule about animals, Kara.”

Kara ignored her, beaming and standing with a small dog in her arms, and Alex sighed, unable to stop the half smile from playing across her face.

“What is it, some kind of terrier?” It was clean and had well-groomed spotted fur, with floppy ears, stumpy little legs and a floofy tail.

“It doesn’t even matter, she’s perfect. Look, there’s no collar, can we keep her?” 

“No.” 

“Please! Alex, come on! Look at the puppy!” 

Alex kept her arms crossed stubbornly, her gaze fixed straight ahead. Kara was definitely doing her best puppy eyes, and though they had worked on her multiple times before, this couldn’t be another time where she gave in.

“Pleeeeeaaaase…” Kara held the dog under her chin and pouted exaggeratedly at Alex.

“Kara, we can’t.” 

“But I love this dog.” 

“I know you do, you love every dog.” Alex squinted her eyes in an effort to remain stoic, and when she felt her control slipping she averted her gaze to the blue sky above Kara’s head.

The best strategy when faced with Kara’s puppy dog eyes, especially when combined with a literal puppy, was generally to run fast and run far.

Unfortunately, the dog’s head appeared in her line of sight again, with Kara holding her up like a newborn Simba.

“Kara… Come on, the dog could just be – maybe the owner is looking for her right now.” Her resolve was crumbling, but with the lifestyles they led and the hours they kept, they really couldn’t afford to adopt a dog. Somebody would have to feed it. And walk it. And play with it.

And goddammit, Alex had 12 years of experience in resisting Kara’s puppy eyes. It was 12 years of experience that told her she wasn’t very good at resisting Kara’s puppy dog eyes, but that was besides the point. 

Kara crouched down and gently set the dog on the ground again, cooing and making sure her little paws were steady. She laughed when the puppy sniffed at the hem of her pants, scratching her between the ears before standing again.

“Kara, we can’t. Remember the rule? No animals.”

“But Alex, we can’t just leave her here alone!”

“We’ll take her to the shelter.”

“What if she doesn’t like the shelter?”

“She probably has an owner already, someone’s clearly been taking care of her.”

They cycled through the very familiar justifications both in favor and against adopting a dog, having gone through the same routine numerous times before.

Out of the corner of her eye, Alex spotted the dog lose interest in sniffing at Kara’s shoes and wander off. Directly towards the group of news cameras surrounding Maxwell Lord.

“Kara, the dog –”

“Should we –”

“What’s it doing?” 

The dog was pacing determinedly forward, weaving expertly between legs.

“Come here, girl, come on…” Alex beckoned helplessly, her words having no effect. Kara tried to whistle for the dog, and they both gawked with their arms uselessly outstretched as the dog snuck her way through the growing crowd of people.

“Umm – maybe her owner is over there somewhere?”

“We can’t just barge through and grab her, Lord will definitely find some way to turn the situation against us, especially with the news here.”

They only thing they could do was watch as the dog stealthily crawled its way past the camera crew, and then padded right up to Maxwell Lord.

The dog stared at him for a moment, head tilted in consideration. Then she turned around, and very deliberately lifted her leg.

“Kara,” Alex flapped her arm in Kara’s direction, eyes wide. “That dog just peed on Maxwell Lord’s leg.”

Kara’s mouth was hanging open.

“Kara, that dog just peed on Maxwell Lord’s leg on _national television_!” Alex's eyes were shining as she reached out to smack at her sister in the arm repeatedly with the back of her hand.

“Yeah,” Kara said faintly. 

"Which networks are here, I need to find the footage of that.” She pulled her phone out and quickly snapped a few pictures of the crowd, looking for any logos on their equipment.

The dog primly kicked her feet back and trotted over to Alex and Kara, tongue lolling happily out of her mouth. As soon as the dog was within arms reach, Kara scooped her up and cuddled the animal close to her chest, looking at the crowd with a slightly worried expression on her face. In the background Maxwell Lord’s face was turning an interesting shade of red as he gritted his jaw, clearly refraining himself from reacting as he continued to talk about his project in a strained voice.

“Oh my god, this is the best day of my life,” Alex whispered as she started snapping pictures of Maxwell Lord’s face, trying to get a good shot.

“Alex, let’s go,” Kara whispered apprehensively, “He’s going to recognize us and think we made the dog do that on purpose.” 

Alex scoffed, “Let him. If he tries to retaliate that just gives me enough reason to arrest him properly.” 

Kara tugged on her arm and Alex finally obliged, stowing her phone and hurrying towards the entrance of the park after Kara.

“Okay,” Alex stated as the began the walk back to Kara’s apartment, “If – _if_  we can’t find an owner in the next two weeks… we can keep the dog.”

Kara’s face split into a grin and she squealed and literally jumped with joy, staying airborne just a second too long and causing Alex to reach over and yank at her arm.

“I was being serious though, Kara. We can’t just leave the dog alone all day if we keep her, we both work late too often.”

“We can… bring her with us when we know it’ll be a long day? Maybe Mrs. Needleberg could look after her once in a while…” Kara rubbed the back of her neck as she thought, knowing that her next-door neighbour had kept pets in the past. “Maybe Hank will let her hang around at the DEO? We can put her in your office.” 

Alex nodded as she considered it, holding the door open for Kara as they reached her building and then stepping around her to press the elevator button.

“That might work, I’ll call him.” She tugged her phone out again, using one hand to scratch under the dog’s chin as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

“Hey Hank, what’s the rule on pets inside the DEO?” The doors dinged open and they both stepped inside, and she spent the ride up to Kara’s floor listening patiently. “Uh huh. Uh huh. Okay, thanks. Yeah, I’ll see you later.” 

She hung up, a pleased expression on her face, and Kara looked at her hopefully as she scratched behind the puppy’s ear. 

“So we’re allowed to bring her to the DEO with us?” 

“Oh no, not at all.” Alex smirked as she led the way to Kara’s door, waiting for her to unlock it. “But we’re going to ignore that and do it anyways.” 

Kara gave her a dubious look as she fit her key in the lock and pushed the door open, but Alex only rolled her eyes. “Kara, that dog peed on Maxwell Lord. If I have to sneak the puppy into work to keep her, I damn well will.” 

“Alright!” Kara held her hand out for a high five. “Let’s do this thing! Can I name her?”

“No.”

“Aw, why not?” Kara asked as she knelt down to release the dog, letting her go sniff around the apartment.

“Because you’re going to pick something stupid, like Charlie Barkley. Or Chicken Nugget.”

Kara scoffed. “Those are stupid names.”

“Oh yeah?” Alex raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. “What were you thinking of?”

“…Lamb Chop. But that’s not fair, I’m hungry!”

“You’re always hungry.”

“Fine, we’ll figure it out later. So what’s your game plan to sneak our little buddy into the DEO?”

They bent their heads together, trying to guess which agents would help them take care of the puppy and hide her from J'onn, and left the puppy to explore the apartment.

Kara could have sworn it was no more than 5 minutes before she heard a sad sounding yowl coming from beside her couch, and she hurried over.

“Oh no,” Kara said quietly in dismay, spotting the chewed and shredded up scrap of material lying on the floor. “Buddy, what’d you do?” 

The dog bent down and nosed despondently at the destroyed piece of clothing in front of her, whimpering, and Kara picked it up carefully.

“Um… Alex?” Kara held up the remains of the blazer, cringing apologetically.

Alex examined it, brow furrowing in confusion before her eyebrows shot up and she paled. “Kara,” she whispered in horror, “Kara, that’s not mine."

Kara frowned and looked at the ruined jacket again. “But it’s not mine, who else would –” Her eyes widened in realization, and she slowly bent down to pick up the dog. 

“Okay buddy, so, at some point you’re going to meet my very good friend Lucy.” Kara nodded seriously as she held the dog up in front of her face, unconsciously dropping into a baby voice. She mirrored the puppy’s head tilt and staring as the dog stretched forward to nudge her nose against Kara’s. "That’s her jacket you just chewed up. And I’m going to try not to tell her that detail, but see, she’s very smart. So, when you meet her, make sure you look extra adorable, okay? I may have superpowers, but I’m telling you right now that’s your best chance of survival."

The dog flopped one ear before yipping and licking at Kara’s chin, and Kara smiled. "We got this." 


End file.
